Anime gameshow
by pandagirl247
Summary: The gameshow for anime! Starting with inuyasha, but might add some other animes along the way. All comedy it's basically anime characters doing a gameshow of things that we do in our lives, so ya... xD
1. Capture the flag

"hello everyone and welcome to the anime games! Im your host... Tulga Peppermint! This season we have some of the characters of Inuyasha, including inuyasha, kagome, sesshomaru, sango, miroku, and Koga! Anddddddd let's see what the contestants are up to!"

"it seems inuyasha is challenging sesshomaru- inuyasha, don't-"

"sit boy!"

"and the stage is still in one piece! For now."

*clapping*

"so let's start the show!"

*music*

"so, the first thing we will be competing at is... Capture the flag! We will move to the outdoor course we have set up."

(rules of the game: each team will get an item, in this case a stick, to hide on their part of the area. Each side is basically grass with a playground part on it. The game can be played almost anywhere, though. Each team must hide the stick on their side, and then try to find and steal the other team's stick. I'd you are on the other teams side they can tag you and put you in their jail and someone of your team must come to free you without getting caught. The first team to bring the other team's stick to their side wins.)

"aaaaaaalright! The teams: inuyasha, sesshomaru, sango and kagome, Koga, and miroku. Anddddd theyre ready! Inuyasha's standing guard for his team. Kagomes getting closer! Does she have a plan? Meanwhile, sesshomaru is on the other side freaking out miroku, but Koga isn't scared. He tags sesshomaru, putting him in jail. But he blows up the jail, freeing himself! Thats against the rules! He doesn't care apparently... I'm scared. Ok, Sango's getting closer to the stick! She spotted it! She raced towards it and... Tagged by Koga! On the other side, kagome found the stick! Looks like inuyasha's gonna tag her..."

"sit boy! Sit sit sit sit sit..."

"and inuyasha remains helpless! Kagome grabs the stick and runs back to her side! We have a winner! The kagome, Koga, miroku team wins!"

Now for emilination...

"ok, we are only going to eliminate one person today, the person who didn't do anything! Sorry miroku! Ok everyone, come back next time for more!"


	2. Interviews part 1

"welcome to the second episode of the anime games! I'm your host, Tulga peppermint! Last time, the inuyasha characters played capture the flag! Even though his team won, Miroku was kicked off for doing absolutely nothing! The remaining contestants are: sango, inuyasha, kagome, Koga, and sesshomaru! Now let's start the show!"

*music and clapping*

"this week I will be interviewing each contestant to see what they're like! Starting with inuyasha himself. Inuyasha, please come over here and sit down next to me!"

*inuyasha walks over and sits*

"alright, the first question is: what kinds of special powers do you have?"

"I have a sword."

"what can the sword do?"

"heh, you want me to show you?"

"um no thank you..."

"fine."

"so, what do you like to eat?"

"ramen."

"anything else?"

"potato chips, ramen, ninja food from kagomes bag."

"ok! So, who is your true love?"

"what kind of question is that?"

"I ask the questions here!"

"feh, kagome of course, duh. Trying to get me to saw otherwise isnt going to work."

"it seems you aren't as dumb as I thought!"

"what did you say?!"

"nothing! You can go back over there now."

*inuyasha walks back*

"kagome, it's your turn!"

*kagome walks over and sits down.*

"so, kagome higurashi, what kinds of powers do you have?"

"I have priestess powers! And when I say sit boy inuyasha falls on his face!"

*iniyasha hits the floor* "kagome!"

"sorry! That was an accident!"

"so who gave you this power?"

"lady kaede's from the village!"

"so, what do you carry in your backpack?"

"I carry food, my school books, extra clothes, and sometimes toys for shippo."

"you are answering these questions very easily."

"they aren't hard questions..."

"what would you do if Koga died?"

"what?!"

"answer the question!"

"I- I don't know! Why would he die anyway? And where did that question even come from?"

"you said the questions were easy."

"why would you even ask that?!"

"you may go sit down now!"

"fine"

*kagome walks back*

"that's all the time we have for now! We will do more interviews next week!"


End file.
